


Сумеречные земли

by iscalox



Category: Chinese Mythology, Original Work, Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guanyin insists that Xuanzang is the one to travel to India in order to retrieve spare parts and blueprints for her broken spacecraft. But to get there Xuanzang will have to cross the Land of Dusk where demons rule.</p><p>Бодхисатва Гуаньинь отправляет в Индию монаха Сюаньцзана, чтобы тот принес чертежи и детали для починки ее космического корабля. Но на пути в Индию находятся Сумеречные земли, где правят оборотни. Научная фантастика, фэнтези, знания канона не требуется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сумеречные земли

**Author's Note:**

> [Иллюстрация к рассказу](http://savepic.org/4237565.jpg).

Гуаньинь иногда заходила во время обеда. Она предпочитала неофициальную обстановку и стиль «кэжуал», так что заявлялась в монастырь инкогнито, в джинсах и футболке, после чего они с Сюаньцзаном шли в кафе через дорогу выпить по чашке дряного кофе. Но сегодня все было не так: всемилосерднейшая спустилась с потолка в ослепительном сиянии, восседая на спине огромного лупоглазого карпа.

Значит, с их последней встречи что-то изменилось. Неужели император дал ответ? Верилось с трудом: они вяло писали прошения отправить караван в Индию уже много лет и получали такие же вялые отказы. Никаких подвижек в деле не было и не предвиделось. Сюаньцзан неловко вылез из-за компьютера и, как и было положено по этикету, распластался на полу, в промежутке между двумя столами, постаравшись улечься так, чтобы хоть что-то видеть. От неземного сияния у него слезились глаза.

Карп медленно и торжественно спланировал вниз и завис посреди кабинета над одним из компьютеров, глупо хлопая открытым ртом и капая водой с белесого мягкого брюха. Сюаньцзан очень надеялся, что вода не обычная и поэтому не вредна для техники. Компьютеры были не самые дешевые, и он за них отвечал. Впрочем, волновался он, скорее всего, напрасно — вероятно это была всего лишь иллюзия, призванная подчеркнуть торжественность момента.

— Я явилась с благой вестью! — произнесла Гуаньинь величественно и очень, очень громко. Так громко, что привлекла внимание работавших в соседних кабинетах монахов: в коридоре послышалось движение, а затем двери приоткрылись и кто-то заглянул к Сюаньцзану. Кто, было не рассмотреть из-за сияния. Этот кто-то охнул и возбужденно закричал:  
— Сюда, все сюда, тут Гуаньинь явилась! Официально!

В коридоре забегали. Бодхисатва терпеливо ждала, пока зрители соберутся у двери, а карп пучил глаза на недоигранный пасьянс, открытый на одном из компьютеров. Наконец, сочтя, что свидетелей достаточно, Гуаньинь снова заговорила:  
— Майтрея, капитан космического корабля «Западный Рай», пролетая рядом с Землей, поймал сигнал о бедствии «Гаутамы» и приземлился в Индии. Там он нашел послание, оставленное Фасянем, и узнал о нашем бедственном положении. Ему удалось выйти с нами на связь.

Это было неожиданно. Космолеты будд не появлялись здесь уже очень долго — Земля находилась далеко от обычных маршрутов, и оказаться рядом корабль мог разве что спасаясь от космической бури. Сюаньцзан резко поднял голову, собираясь наплевать на этикет и расспросить Гуаньинь о подробностях, но не рассчитал и ударился головой о стол. Пока он мычал от боли в прокушенном языке, бодхисатва продолжила:  
— Майтрея согласился передать нам один экземпляр инструкции для починки корабля. Там есть все необходимые чертежи. Он также обещал оставить запасные детали — те, которые может отдать без ущерба для себя. Добраться до Китая он не может — горючее на исходе, его хватит только на обратный путь. Поэтому я приняла решение отправить в Индию одного из монахов. Я выбрала того, кто достаточно продвинулся в практиках, чтобы не потерять разум в Сумеречных землях. Монах пойдет в Индию за инструкциями и деталями и доставит их в Китай. — Гуаньинь сделала эффектную паузу. — Имя избранника — Сюаньцзан.

Сюаньцзан дернулся, и его голова встретилась со столом во второй раз. На этот раз, к счастью, он почти не ушибся.  
— В Индию пойду я? Но почему?

Вопрос был вполне закономерный. Всю свою жизнь Сюаньцзан занимался расшифровками древних инструкций к разбившемуся кораблю. В общем-то, монастырь и был основан для того, чтобы помочь бодхисатве восстановить «Сансару», звездолет, потерпевший крушение на Земле около шестисот лет назад. Монахи переводили древние тексты, восстанавливали чертежи и схемы, изучали строение двигателей, пытались в земных условиях отремонтировать поврежденные детали, но уж никак не путешествовали в Сумеречных землях. Единственным, кто когда-либо осмеливался пересечь страну оборотней, был легендарный Фасянь: он каким-то чудом умудрился добраться до Индии без специального оборудования и защитной одежды, найти там полуразрушенный звездолет и оставить внутри записку, поясняющую, что второй корабль совершил аварийное приземление в Китае. Именно он включил радиосигнал, который поймал «Западный Рай».

Сумеречные земли населяли оборотни, которые очень не любили чужаков и защищались от них с помощью сильнейших заклинаний сансары. Им не объяснишь, что Сюаньцзану нужно всего лишь пройти через их края. Из записок Фасяня Сюаньцзан знал, что в Индии есть те, кто умеет преодолевать наваждения — ученики самого Татхагаты. Но вот в Китае овладеть этим навыком не удавалось еще никому, кроме самого Фасяня. Путешественники, обманутые миражами, гибли по дороге, не заходя дальше Турфана. Паломники из Индии в Китае тоже были очень редки, по той простой причине, что даже без наваждений путь был чрезвычайно опасен. Несколько индийских монахов появилось в столице около четырехсот лет назад, они принесли инструкции с «Гаутамы». Здесь документы перевели на китайский и выяснили, что половины текста не хватает. Пропали самые важные разделы, посвященные работе двигателя. К тому же перевод тогда сделали не особенно хороший, а позже и вовсе умудрились потерять оригиналы, а новые паломники из Индии не спешили в Китай, чтобы принести второй экземпляр документов. При прошлом императоре в Индию иногда отправлялись купеческие караваны. Купцы закупали дорогое оборудование и защитные костюмы, позволяющие пройти через Сумеречные земли, а еще нанимали многочисленную охрану. Но Тайчжун, который пришел к власти не так давно, запретил выезд из страны даже им.

Все монахи занимались ежедневными практиками по очищению сознания и преодолению иллюзий — в память о Фасяне. Или так им говорили. Сейчас Сюаньцзан задумался, не планировала ли бодхисатва путешествие одного из монахов с самого начала. Конечно, предвидеть посадки еще одного звездолета Гуаньинь не могла, но, возможно, она хотела отправить кого-нибудь из монастыря за недостающими деталями на «Гаутаму», раз уж император не спешил снаряжать караван.

— На то, чтобы послать в Индию тебя, есть причины, — загадочно пояснила бодхисатва.

— Но я не… — начал Сюаньцзан, поднимаясь и заслоняя глаза от света.

— Ты готов, — отрезала Гуаньинь тоном, не терпящим возражений. — А теперь оставьте нас, нам надо обговорить детали.

Дверь в кабинет осторожно прикрыли снаружи, и Сюаньцзан остался с бодхисатвой наедине. Он отвлекся на шум в коридоре и совершенно упустил из вида тот момент, когда пропал огромный воздухоплавающий карп и Гуаньинь вдруг оказалась одета не в сияющее белое платье, а в обычные джинсы и свитер.

— Вот такие дела, — сказала она, сдвигая книги и усаживаясь на стол. — И не говори, что ты не сможешь. Если у кого-то из монастыря и есть шансы дойти до Индии, так это у тебя. Ты наша единственная надежда когда-нибудь все же починить корабль и улететь домой.

Сюаньцзан недоверчиво покачал головой. Конечно, доверие бодхисатвы было приятно, но все-таки… все-таки он сильно сомневался, что сможет справиться с наваждениями. Хотя бы потому, что до него это удалось только одному человеку, и было это почти триста лет назад. К тому же Сюаньцзан был далеко не лучшим монахом. Он выделялся разве что своими способностями к языкам, а вот медитацией зачастую попросту пренебрегал, предпочитая ей анализ текстов.

— Но почему не купеческий караван? — спросил он. — У них же защитные костюмы, оружие, охрана. И теперь у нас есть повод — император просто не сможет больше отказывать!

— Я подала запрос на экспедицию в Индию Тайчжуну еще вчера утром. — Значит, когда они болтали в столовой, Гуаньинь уже знала о «Западном Рае». Неудивительно, что она казалась такой рассеянной. — Ответа мы еще не получили и, зная, как работает система, вряд ли получим раньше, чем через неделю. Но ждать нельзя — Майтрея уже улетел, оставив необходимые книги на «Гаутаме». Там их может взять кто угодно. А я уверена, что желающие будут — наверняка слухи о новом корабле уже разнеслись по округе. Конечно, Майтрея установил в рубке защиту, но кто знает, на сколько хватит энергии? На неделю? На месяц? Поэтому пойдешь ты, и без разрешения: один, ночью. Я договорилась на заставе, тебя не будут проверять.  
Доберешься до Такла-Макана автостопом, а дальше найдешь себе проводника. Пустыню придется пересечь верхом — это еще не земли оборотней, но все равно лучше не привлекать к себе внимания. Иногда нечисть забредает в те места, а любую технику она чует издалека. Вот, смотри, — Гуаньинь сняла с пояса планшет и положила на стол, демонстрируя открытую заранее карту. Сюаньцзан видел ее сто раз и наизусть помнил маршрут, но все равно с интересом уставился на экран. 

Бодхисатва повела пальцем поверх красной пунктирной линии. — Опасностей на пути много, но они преодолимы. Фасянь смог дойти, сможешь и ты. И вот еще что… возьми вот это. — Она покопалась в кармане и вытащила наружу пластиковую карту без рисунка или надписей. — Спрячь куда-нибудь, чтобы никто не увидел.

Сюаньцзан повертел карту в руке, пытаясь понять, что это.

— Это ключ Будды, — пояснила Гуаньинь. — Универсальный ключ, который даст тебе допуск ко всем системам корабля, да и к любому нашему оборудованию. Не показывай его никому, и в особенности оборотням. Эта вещь бесценна.  
Монах кивнул и зажал карточку в кулаке.

— Но зачем тогда весь этот шум и официальное объявление? — спросил он. — Не лучше было бы выйти тайком? А теперь о моей поездке, должно быть, знает уже весь монастырь.

— Это поможет тебе, когда ты вернешься. Уйдя самовольно, ты загремел бы в тюрьму после возвращения из Индии. А так у тебя есть оправдание — ты не мог отказать бодхисатве, ведь ты монах. И у нас есть свидетели.

Сюаньцзан кивнул. Кажется, спорить было бесполезно. Гуаньинь уже все продумала и решила за него, и при этом по каким-то неведомым ему причинам верила в благополучный исход. Монах ее оптимизма не разделял — он много раз перечитывал записки Фасяня и знал, с какими трудностями придется столкнуться. Конечно, он собирался сделать все возможное, но вовсе не был уверен, что его сил хватит.

***

Через две недели родной монастырь начал казаться Сюаньцзану далеким сном — странным сном о спокойном и не очень реальном месте, где никогда ничего не происходило и где, что совершенно невероятно, не дул обжигающе горячий ветер и не летел в лицо песок. Сюаньцзан достиг Такла-Макана.

До пустыни монах добрался почти без приключений. На первой заставе проблем не возникло — охранник недовольно оглядел Сюаньцзана, пробормотал что-то о сумасшедших, которые ищут легкой смерти, и открыл ворота. Мимо второй и третьей монах прошел ночью пешком, не рискнув ловить машину. Ему повезло — ворота не охранялись. На четвертой заставе все могло бы кончиться плохо: здесь даже ночью выставляли охрану, и монаху не удалось проскочить незамеченным. Его схватили и отвели в дом к начальнику заставы, где, к огромному удивлению, накормили, напоили чаем и пообещали одолжить внедорожник с водителем — как выяснилось, начальник был не только ответственным, но и набожным человеком. К этому времени в столице уже знали о самовольном походе монаха и на заставе получили приказ императора поймать нарушителя и задержать до дальнейших распоряжений, но вместо этого начальник порвал бумагу на глазах у Сюаньцзана и объяснил, что считает действия мирских властей ошибкой. Затем они вместе вознесли молитву Гуаньинь. Сюаньцзан не очень-то любил слепого поклонения бодхисатве и не разделял простонародной веры в ее всемогущество — он слишком хорошо знал, кто такие будды и бодхисатвы на самом деле, — но из чувства признательности благодетелю тоже произнес слова молитвы, и постарался сделать это от чистого сердца.

Следующий отрезок пути монах проделал с удобствами — на машине, с личным водителем. Сюаньцзана довезли до маленького древнего городка, где можно было нанять проводника, и там оставили. 

Поиск провожатого оказался не таким легким делом, как надеялся монах, — сейчас было не лучшее время для перехода через пустыню. Надвигались песчаные бури, и мало кто осмеливался двинуться в путь. К тому же ходили слухи, что в пустыне появились оборотни, из-за этого путь становился опасен вдвойне. Сюаньцзан рассчитывал, что сможет нанять проводника сразу же, но у него ушло на поиски целых три дня. На вторую ночь, после бесплодных расспросов и безуспешных уговоров, Сюаньцзану приснился беспокойный сон — будто бы он в полном одиночестве едет через пустыню на дряхлой старой лошади. Впереди, на горизонте, маячил огромный космический корабль, силуэтом напоминающий пагоду. Монах знал, что это и есть «Гаутама», цель его путешествия. Лошадь все время порывалась свернуть в сторону, а Сюаньцзан так устал и хотел пить, что был уже не в силах сопротивляться. Он отпустил поводья и позволил старой кляче брести туда, куда она хочет. Задул ветер, и корабль скрыла пелена песка, а лошадь на удивление бодро потрусила вбок, принюхиваясь и фыркая. Сюаньцзан бросил взгляд в сторону корабля — и вдруг увидел огромную человекоподобную фигуру с бараньими рогами.

Монах проснулся от стука в дверь — на пороге стоял местный в грязном тюрбане и старом залатанном халате. Лицо у незнакомца было обветренное, загорелое и покрытое сетью морщин, так что ему можно было дать лет пятьдесят, а то и шестьдесят на вид, хотя Сюаньцзан подозревал, что на самом деле мужчина намного моложе.

— Я слышал, вы ищете проводника? — спросил он и улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была неприятная, а во рту блестел золотой зуб — видимо, посетитель был не так беден, как могло показаться по залатанной одежде. — Я готов провести вас через пустыню, и у меня есть надежная лошадь.

Сюаньцзан выглянул наружу и увидел старую клячу из своего сна. Знак? Вероятно, да. Но хороший или плохой, Сюаньцзан не знал — ведь во сне он так и не дошел до корабля, сбился с пути. К тому же странная рогатая фигура его напугала. Впрочем, особого выбора у него не было.

— Согласен, — сказал монах.

— Тогда отправимся завтра на рассвете, — кивнул мужчина.

Так и вышло, что на следующий день Сюаньцзан оказался посреди пустыни верхом на такой древней и тощей кобыле, что было не очень понятно, как она не разваливается на ходу. Проводник на своем коне (который по сравнению с клячей казался жеребцом, достойным императора), уверенно ехал впереди и время от времени пытался вовлечь Сюаньцзана в пустые разговоры о своих прошлых переходах через пустыню или о жизни в монастыре. Монах вяло отвечал, не испытывая желания тратить энергию на болтовню. Он обливался потом. Солнце нещадно пекло, а песок набивался в одежду и в рот.

Два дня прошли без приключений — они ехали, ехали, спали, снова ехали по выжженной потрескавшейся земле, а затем по огромным песчаным дюнам. Старая лошадь под Сюаньцзаном бодро трусила и явно чувствовала себя как дома. Казалось, что единственным из путешественников, кто нервничал и переживал, был сам монах. Сюаньцзану не давал покоя сон о корабле-башне и странной рогатой фигуре.

По ночам он не мог уснуть от холода, который казался еще сильнее после дневной жары, и от навязчивых мыслей о том, что его ждет впереди. Сюаньцзан сворачивался в клубок в спальном мешке и читал мантры ночь напролет, а затем, днем, дремал в седле. Вероятно, бессонница его и спасла — на вторую ночь проводник вдруг зашевелился, бесшумно поднялся и начал красться к Сюаньцзану. В его руке что-то блестело. Нож? У Сюаньцзана был с собой пистолет, который дала ему Гуаньинь, но тот лежал в рюкзаке, а рюкзак — под головой, застежкой вниз. Сюаньцзан осторожно начал искать на ощупь молнию, чтобы вытащить оружие. Проводник прошел уже половину пути, и ему оставалось сделать не больше пяти шагов, а монаху все еще так и не удалось достать пистолет. Сюаньцзан сделал вид, что говорит во сне. Он застонал и пробормотал: «Милосердная Гуаньинь!» — а затем повернулся так, чтобы удобнее было искать оружие.

Проводник замер на месте, колеблясь, а потом развернулся и пошел обратно. Казалось, что он передумал. Но до места он так и не дошел — вместо этого вдруг резко повернулся в сторону и уставился вверх, будто что-то услышав. Проводник стоял, замерев как статуя и не шевелясь, минуту, а то и больше, а затем кинулся к своим вещам и начал лихорадочно собираться. Сюаньцзан, которому наконец-то удалось открыть рюкзак и нащупать рукоять пистолета, сделал вид, что только что проснулся. Он зевнул и, поднявшись на локте, спросил:  
— Что случилось? Почему ты так спешишь?

— Я больше не хочу вести тебя через пустыню, — ответил проводник. Вид у него был донельзя испуганный, будто бы он увидел призрака. — Я вспомнил, что у меня дела дома. Больная мать и две маленькие сестры. Я возвращаюсь, прости!

Сюаньцзан и не собирался его отговаривать.

— Но хотя бы скажи мне, куда ехать дальше? — спросил он.

— Вот туда. Езжай все время прямо, не ошибешься, — проводник махнул рукой, указывая направление. — Через четыре дня будет оазис с водой, а оттуда совсем близко до Турфана. Можешь пользоваться электронным навигатором, пока тот работает, — здесь нечисти еще нет, они его не учуют.

Этого Сюаньцзан делать точно не собирался — так напугать человека, привычного к пустыне и проделывавшего путь до Турфана много раз, мог только оборотень или насланная им иллюзия.

— Хорошо, — кивнул монах, сжимая пистолет и наблюдая, как его единственный спутник седлает коня и затем спешно удаляется прочь.

Он просидел несколько часов, глядя вслед проводнику, пока тот не скрылся за горизонтом. Кажется, вещий сон сбывался — Сюаньцзан остался один посреди пустыни на старой кляче. Только вот он так и не понял, хорошо это было или плохо. Он плотнее закутался в одеяло и решительно приказал себе спать. Как ни странно, это сработало — оставшись в одиночестве, он заснул сразу же и без проблем. Ему приснилось, что он лезет на огромную башню, стоящую на цветке лотоса. Башня была бесконечно высокой, а Сюаньцзан — малюсеньким, размером с букашку. Он все лез и лез, упорно и тупо, как упрямый жук, но поднялся не выше метра или двух над землей. А затем его накрыло синим туманом. Туман клубился, постоянно меняя форму, то вытягиваясь, то сворачиваясь жгутом, то закрывая все вокруг огромной тучей. Сюаньцзан пытался не смотреть и лез вверх. Наконец туман сжался в большую кляксу, у которой появились прозрачные руки и голова с рогами, закрученными как у барана. Туман открыл горящие красным глаза и посмотрел прямо на Сюаньцзана.

— Зря стараешься, все равно от меня не скрыться, — сказал он.

Монах проснулся от собственного крика. Было уже поздно — солнце вовсю светило. Сюаньцзан повернулся и увидел, что его лошадь напряженно смотрит вверх, будто видит что-то в голубом безоблачном небе.

***

Следующий день прошел спокойно. Лошадь резво трусила вперед, нимало не сомневаясь в том, что они движутся в правильном направлении — проводник, еще до того, как они отправились в путь, нахваливал клячу, утверждая, что она пересекала пустыню не меньше ста раз и прекрасно знает дорогу. Поэтому Сюаньцзан надеялся, что ее спокойный вид — хороший знак.

Неприятности начались ночью. Сюаньцзан проснулся от холода — его трясло так, что стучали зубы. Вечером он для тепла набросил поверх спального мешка еще и халат, а сейчас тот валялся на песке. Сюаньцзан потянулся к нему — и вдруг заметил в черном ночном небе синее пятно. Пятно будто бы состояло из тумана, оно клубилось и извивалось, постепенно принимая человеческую форму. Или, вернее, демоническую — потому что Сюаньцзан начал узнавать того самого туманного демона из своего сна. Демон, обретя глаза и рот, хищно оскалился и посмотрел на Сюаньцзана.

— А вот и мой обед! — сказал он.

Сюаньцзан закрыл глаза и начал читать сутру сердца, надеясь, что она поможет прогнать иллюзию или же хотя бы очистить разум перед смертью. Из медитации он вышел под палящими лучами солнца. Лошадь стояла рядом и смотрела на монаха так, будто упрекала, что они все еще никуда не едут. Сюаньцзан огляделся. Все было спокойно — демон исчез, будто его и не было. Значит, это была иллюзия.

Сюаньцзану очень хотелось бы знать, где находился тот оборотень, который ее наслал, но специально выяснять это монах точно не собирался. Вместо этого он собрал вещи, оседлал клячу и поспешил вперед. Лошадь послушно шла, не высказывая неудовольствия выбранным направлением. Песчаные дюны, одинаковые и бесконечные, тянулись во все стороны до горизонта.

Сюаньцзан думал, что наваждения и дальше будут появляться по ночам, но следующая иллюзия настигла его в полдень — он уловил движение на соседней дюне, а когда повернулся посмотреть, увидел, что по ней идет обезьяна. Кажется, это был павиан или бабуин — Сюаньцзан не очень-то в них разбирался. Обезьяна, поняв, что ее заметили, издала странный звук — что-то среднее между визгом и клекотом, — оскалила зубы и вызывающе задрала хвост. Клыки у нее были огромные — это было видно даже отсюда. Монах так и не убрал пистолет обратно в рюкзак после ночного происшествия, а заткнул за пояс джинсов. Теперь это придавало ему уверенности, хотя вряд ли оружие могло помочь против наваждений и магии.  
Обезьяна ничего не делала, а только шла параллельным курсом, время от времени поглядывая на монаха. Так прошел час или два. Сюаньцзан повторял про себя мантры, но это ни на что не влияло — животное все так же брело по песку, не удаляясь и не приближаясь, и уж точно не думая исчезать. А точно ли это была иллюзия? Сюаньцзан начал сомневаться, что зверь не настоящий — может быть, здесь просто водились какие-то особые пустынные обезьяны? Фасянь о них не писал, но это еще ничего не значило.

Вечером, когда монах остановился и разжег костер, обезьяна подошла поближе. Она уселась метрах в десяти от Сюаньцзана и начала жадно смотреть, как тот ест свой скромный ужин из лепешки и консервированных овощей. Кажется, это был шанс проверить, настоящий ли бабуин. Монах открыл банку с кукурузой и пошел в сторону непрошеного спутника, стараясь выглядеть мирным и безобидным. Животное с интересом следило за ним, не делая попыток напасть или убежать. Пройдя половину пути, Сюаньцзан поставил банку на песок и отправился обратно.

Какое-то время бабуин ничего не предпринимал, а сидел на месте, поглядывая на банку и принюхиваясь. Затем он встал и осторожно двинулся к ней. Сюаньцзан отвлекся, доставая спальный мешок, а когда снова повернулся, банка валялась перевернутая и пустая. Обезьяна ушла на прежнее место и оттуда глазела на монаха. Значит, она была настоящая? Или же пустая банка — это всего лишь иллюзия. Сюаньцзан решил, что проверит утром — до сих пор наваждения держались недолго, исчезая через час или два. Значит, завтра станет ясно, кого он кормил кукурузой — призрака или настоящего зверя.

Ночью ему снился демон. На этот раз он был вполне материален и ничуть не походил на туман. Ноги у демона оказались с раздвоенными копытами, а сзади торчал бычий хвост.

— Так просто ты от меня не отделаешься! — сказал демон. — Смотри, какой я сильный!

Он схватил халат Сюаньцзана и начал рвать его на клочки.

— И тебя я порву на части так же просто, как эту тряпку, — пояснил демон и склонился к монаху, обдав его жарким тухлым дыханием. — Еще немного, и ты будешь моим!

Когда Сюаньцзан проснулся, песок вокруг спального мешка был усеян клочьями ткани, в которых монах узнал свой халат. Банка из-под кукурузы оказалась пуста. Обезьяна сидела на соседней дюне и делала вид, что ничего не знает.

***

По расчетам Сюаньцзана, он уже должен был бы выехать к оазису, но пока впереди виднелись только бесконечные дюны. Может быть, он ехал слишком медленно, а может быть, сбился с пути. Лошадь все так же спокойно шла вперед, совершенно не волнуясь, что у них скоро закончатся вода и еда. Раньше безразличие клячи казалось монаху добрым знаком, но сейчас он начал думать, что дело в другом — наверное, она просто была слишком тупа, чтобы беспокоиться о завтрашнем дне. А может, на нее наваждения действовали сильнее, чем на монаха, и сейчас кобыле казалось, что она идет по зеленому лугу, а не по жаркой пустыне. Как бы то ни было, Сюаньцзан решил, что нужно спешить, и прибавил скорости. Вернее, попытался — лошадь в ответ на понукания только делала вид, что идет быстрее, а сама плелась как прежде. Обезьяна все так же сопровождала монаха на некотором отдалении, время от времени поглядывая на него и демонстрируя клыки. Сюаньцзан, утомленный однообразием пейзажа и жарой, начал читать сутру сердца и в какой-то момент полностью погрузился в себя, так что не заметил, что у него появился еще один попутчик. Только закончив медитацию, монах услышал звук шагов и обернулся, ожидая увидеть бабуина, но вместо этого встретился глазами с синим демоном.

— Привет, — сказал тот, оскалившись. — Далеко ли собрался? Не спеши, тебе незачем так гнать бедную лошадь. Все равно я рано или поздно тебя съем, да и ее тоже. А сейчас давай поболтаем. Откуда ты, странник, и зачем явился в мою пустыню?

Как ни странно, Сюаьцзан почти не испугался. Может быть, дело было в том, что он только что медитировал, а может быть, в том, что ситуация казалась нереальной, и он просто никак не мог поверить, что действительно говорит с чудовищем. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы пытаться убежать, Сюаньцзан начал повторять мантру.

— Не хочешь отвечать? — спросил демон обиженно. — Но это просто невежливо! Ладно, тогда поговорю с ним, — он кивнул, указывая направо.

Сюаньцзан непроизвольно проследил взглядом за рукой демона и увидел, что с другой стороны от него едет всадник на дряхлой белой лошади. На путешественнике был запыленный серый халат, а голову он закутал тряпкой, так что лица было не разглядеть, но Сюаньцзан был уверен, что этот всадник — он сам.

Демон повернулся к двойнику монаха и завел с ним бесконечный разговор. До Сюаньцзана долетали только обрывки фраз, но из них было понятно, что говорят о монастыре, о Гуаньинь и ее странном решении отправить монаха на запад, в Индию. Двойник на редкость умело изображал Сюаньцзана, отвечая в точности так, как ответил бы сам монах. Это было неприятно — неужели оборотень, наславший эту иллюзию, копался в его голове? Пока Сюаньцзан рассматривал свою копию, лошадь всхрапнула и повернула голову в другую сторону, уставившись на что-то внизу, у своих ног. Монах повернулся и увидел знакомого бабуина.

— Тссс, — прошептал тот. — Сделай вид, что меня не видишь. Не хочу, чтобы оборотень понял, что ты с кем-то говоришь. Это Князь Бык, он меня ненавидит. Когда-то я соблазнил его жену.

Монах послушно перевел взгляд вперед и начал рассматривать песчаную дюну (которая не отличалась от тысяч таких же), раздумывая над тем, как выглядела жена Князя Быка — как корова или как обезьяна? А может, она была человеком?

— Я тебе помогу, если ты меня освободишь, — продолжила обезьяна. — Я заточен под горой. Вытащишь меня и благополучно дойдешь до своей Наланды, или куда ты там собрался? А нет — будешь съеден оборотнями. У тебя же есть ключ Будды? Им снимешь печать, и я выйду наружу.

— Откуда ты знаешь про ключ? — спросил Сюаньцзан, хватаясь за небольшой мешочек на груди, где хранил самое ценное. 

— Я прослушиваю частоты, на которых говорят будды, — пояснил бабуин. — На случай, если они расскажут что-нибудь интересное. Ну как, согласен? Спасать тебя от оборотня или нет?

— А ты-то сам кто? Разве не оборотень? — спросил Сюаньцзан. — То есть разве ты не иллюзия?

На его вопрос ответил синий демон.

— Конечно, я оборотень! — сказал он, поворачиваясь к монаху и хищно улыбаясь. Сюаньцзан заметил, что клыков у него было нечетное количество: два верхних и три нижних. — Кого еще ты ожидал встретить здесь, в пустыне?

Сюаньцзан пожал плечами.

— Да нет, я просто так уточнил.

— Вот и отлично, — захохотал демон. — Тогда расскажи мне о том, куда едешь и зачем. И учти — второй ты уже рассказал мне очень многое, так что если будешь врать, я сразу пойму и порву тебя на куски.

— Рассказывай! — громко прошептала обезьяна. — Но при этом слушай меня.

— Ну хорошо, — начал Сюаньцзан. — Я еду из столицы Китая в Индию. Там есть большой монастырь, Наланда. Именно там приземлился космический корабль под названием «Западный Рай»…

— Да, я тоже оборотень, — признала обезьяна.

Говорить и слушать одновременно было очень трудно. Монах полностью сосредоточился на словах бабуина и вовсе не был уверен, что рассказывает внятно. Он автоматически продолжал говорить, надеясь, что в его словах есть какой-то смысл. Но Князь Бык пока слушал и не перебивал.

Бабуин продолжил:  
— Но я не иллюзия, нет. Я вполне материален — можешь меня потрогать. Я — шерстинка того оборотня, что заточен под горой. Он выдрал клок шерсти и, превратив каждый волосок в обезьяну, послал нас бродить по свету, в надежде, что мы натолкнемся на что-то, что поможет ему выбраться из-под горы. Мы слушаем, подсматриваем и разнюхиваем. Обычно я просто брожу, где мне вздумается, но иногда, увидев через меня что-нибудь интересное, хозяин берет управление на себя. Как сейчас. Хозяин подсказывает мне, что говорить, а я передаю его слова тебе. И он хочет, чтобы ты пришел к Горе Пяти Пальцев и разрушил печать Татхагаты.

— Его заточил под горой Татхагата? — не удержался от возгласа Сюаньцзан.

— Да, только тише, — ответила обезьяна шепотом.

— О чем это ты? — спросил Князь Бык. — Кого заточил? Ты не о той обезьяне, что запечатана под Горой Пяти Пальцев? Что ты о ней знаешь?

Глаза у демона зло загорелись.

— Ничего, — ответил монах. — Я как раз хотел расспросить вас о нем. Что это за обезьяна, и почему ее заточили под горой?

Кажется, спрашивать об этом не стоило, потому что демон разразился потоком ругательств.

— Она с тобой говорила? Ты ее видел? — закричал он, брызгая слюной. — Отвечай мне, монашек, а иначе я сожру тебя с потрохами! Так я и знал, что этот мерзавец бродит неподалеку!

— Ну вот, сейчас начнется, — в полный голос произнес бабуин. — Не держись за окружающий мир, поддайся иллюзиям. Тебе все равно не справиться с Князем Быком, он слишком силен. Не теряй присутствия духа, я покажу тебе, что делать! И помни, ты должен будешь отплатить мне той же монетой. Найди Гору Пяти Пальцев и сломай печать Будды!

Монах повернулся к обезьяне, чтобы сказать, что еще не согласился на ее предложение, но вместо нее увидел человеческие кости. Лошадь шла по трупам и полураспавшимся скелетам, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу и испуганно кося глазом. Один из трупов вдруг зашевелился.

— Помогите! — прохрипел он, схватив кобылу за ногу прогнившей рукой. Лошадь заржала и поднялась на дыбы, а монах полетел вниз.

— Водички, чтобы мягче падать? — спросил Князь Бык, и Сюаньцзан, вместо того чтобы упасть на песок, с головой ушел в холодную прозрачную воду.

***

Сюаньцзан очнулся на берегу — это стало ясно еще до того, как он открыл глаза, по шуму волн, набегающих на песчаный берег. Он застонал и с трудом открыл глаза.

Пейзаж был ему совершенно незнаком — пустыня исчезла, а ее место заняла широкая чистая река, несколько плакучих ив и бесконечные поля, покрытые выгоревшей травой. Солнце не пекло, как раньше, а приятно грело. Сюаньцзан с трудом поднялся и, пошатываясь, направился к воде. Очень хотелось пить, и монах рассудил, что иллюзорная вода лучше, чем ничего.

Утолив жажду, он огляделся внимательнее. Ни обезьяны, ни демона, ни лошади видно не было. От песчаного берега через поле вела тропинка. Она вилась по полю, а затем скрывалась в низких холмах. Сюаньцзан поднялся и собрался было пойти по дорожке, когда из кроны дерева раздался знакомый нагловатый голос:  
— Я бы не ходил туда на твоем месте.

Сюаньцзан поднял глаза и увидел бабуина, который сидел на ветке ивы и с ухмылкой смотрел на монаха.

— Да, это все еще я, — произнес бабуин. — И будь осторожен, сейчас ты в полной власти Князя Быка. Это его владения, его иллюзия. Не забывай, что на самом деле ты в пустыне, и если собьешься с пути, останешься без воды и еды. Ты помнишь, куда тебе ехать? Не отвечай мне, а то он услышит, а просто кивни или покачай головой.

Сюаньцзан кивнул, а затем посмотрел на небо. Солнце стояло примерно там же, что и в пустыне, а значит, по нему можно было ориентироваться. Монах повернулся так, чтобы его тень была справа и чуть сзади, и оказался лицом к реке.

— Не забывай, все это обман, — настойчиво повторила обезьяна. — Иди куда шел и не сбейся с пути. И помни, что я тебе помогаю. Ты мне должен! А я оставлю тебя ненадолго. Не надо сердить оборотня, а увидев меня, он уж точно осерчает!

Сюаньцзан никогда не любил воду, особенно если ее было много. Но делать было нечего, поэтому монах разулся и спустился к берегу, надеясь, что река не очень глубокая. Как оказалось, вода доходила ему до груди.

Сюаньцзан поднял руки вверх и осторожно пошел, ощупывая ногами каменистое дно. Девушек он увидел, только когда почти добрался до другого берега. Вернее, вначале он услышал голоса из-за густых кустов.

— Мне так жарко, — томно произнес первый голос, молодой и звонкий.

— Юная госпожа, вы бы не раздевались совсем, вдруг кто увидит! — сказал второй, постарше.

— Не волнуйся, Старая Ива, мы быстро! — добавил третий.

Затем за кустами захихикали и зашуршали одеждой.

— Нет, нет, стойте, так нельзя! — воскликнул второй голос, но его обладательницу не послушались — на берег выбежали четыре обнаженные девушки и, хохоча и толкаясь, помчались к реке.

— Ой, — воскликнула первая, подбежав к воде и наконец-то заметив монаха. — Там мужчина!

Сюаньцзан поспешил выбраться на берег и, не обращая внимания на красоток, пошел вперед.

— Он нас что, не видит? — спросила вторая девушка. — Почему он не пялится? Может быть, мы недостаточно красивы?

— Да он какой-то странный, — поддержала ее третья. — Идет себе и делает вид, что нас нет!

— Давайте подойдем поближе, — предложила четвертая. — И посмотрим, что он тогда будет делать.

— Эй, что ж вы делаете, баловницы! Не пристало голым девицам бегать за одетым мужчиной! — подала из кустов голос женщина постарше.

— Хорошо, тогда мы его разденем! — засмеялась одна из девушек.

— А сами завернемся в его одежду, — поддержала ее вторая.

— Ведь одетым девушкам можно преследовать голых мужчин, так? — невинно спросила третья.

Девицы увязались за монахом, перешептываясь и хихикая. Вначале они держались на расстоянии, а затем осмелели: подошли вплотную и начали дергать его за одежду. Сюаньцзан все еще пытался делать вид, что их не замечает, но получалось все хуже. Тогда он сел прямо на тропинку и погрузился в медитацию. Девушки еще немного пошептались, похихикали и смолкли.

Монах почти уже забыл, что здесь не один, когда одна из девиц истошно завизжала.

— Это обезьяна! — кричала она. — Мерзкая мартышка! Помогите!

Монах обернулся и увидел своего старого знакомого. Только теперь бабуин бежал на задних лапах, а в передней сжимал длинную палку.

— Умрите! — закричал он и, подпрыгнув на высоту человеческого роста, опустил палку на голову одной из девиц. Череп девушки раскололся, и во все стороны полетели ошметки мозга и брызги крови. Ее подруги бросились наутек в сторону реки, но от обезьяны им было не скрыться. Она быстро догнала беглянок и расправилась с каждой: столкнула на землю первую и переломала руки и ноги, затем догнала вторую и с размаху ударила по голове, разбив череп, а потом бросилась за последней. Той удалось уйти дальше всего — обезьяна настигла ее уже почти у самой воды. Бабуин с такой силой опустил палку на девичью голову, что та лопнула, как переспелый арбуз. Но обезьяне и этого показалось мало: она еще несколько минут продолжала яростно бить труп палкой, выкрикивая: «Умри, умри!».

Сюаньзан завороженно наблюдал за ужасным представлением, не в силах пошевелиться. Наконец обезьяна выдохлась и утерла пот со лба. Немного отдышавшись, она приветливо помахала лапой монаху и поковыляла в его сторону, опустившись на все четыре конечности.

— Ну вот, — с чувством выполненного долга произнесла она, подойдя. — Так и надо разбираться с иллюзиями. Сидеть и молиться бесполезно — Князь Бык этого и добивается. Демон хочет, чтобы ты не смог дойти до оазиса. Он не будет убивать тебя сам, а дождется, когда ты умрешь от жажды. Здесь, среди иллюзий, ты этого даже и не почувствуешь — одну минуту ты наслаждаешься отдыхом на цветущей полянке, а другую — раз, и уже мертв! Помни, что пока ты во власти магии, тебе никак не утолить жажду — даже если ты попытаешься, то будешь глотать иллюзорную воду, а не реальную. Как ты думаешь, сколько ты протянешь в пустыне, пока не умрешь от жажды? Нет, ничего не говори, а иди дальше и никуда не сворачивай. Просто иди! Ты правильно сделал, что начал ориентироваться по солнцу. Демон глуп и не догадался изменить его положение. Старайся не смотреть вверх слишком явно, чтобы он не понял, что ты делаешь, а иначе Князь Бык придумает новый трюк — спрячет солнце, передвинет его или начнет играть с ходом времени. До оазиса не так далеко — день пути, а то и меньше. И туда демону не проникнуть, в оазисе живет старый факир, который надежно защитил свое жилище от иллюзий и наваждений. Давай, поспеши!

Бабуин отстал, а монах, следуя совету, быстро двинулся вперед.

Он не заметил, как пропал цветущий луг. Просто в один момент Сюаньцзан шел по тропинке и слышал стрекот кузнечиков, а в другой вдруг оказался на морском побережье. Волны шумели, набегая на берег. Сюаньцзан огляделся. Кроме моря и песка, здесь не было ничего. Интересно, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как начались наваждения? Час, два? Монах бросил взгляд вниз и увидел, что тень стала совсем короткой. Значит, дело шло к полудню. И, если судить по тени, идти ему нужно было прямиком в океан. Сюаньцзан тяжело вздохнул и в очередной раз задумался, почему Гуаньинь выбрала его. Очевидно было, что чтение сутр почти не помогает справиться с наваждениями. Так почему тогда он, а не кто-нибудь из старших монахов, которые преуспели в медитации и могли бы гораздо лучше сопротивляться оборотням? Впрочем, теперь это было уже не важно. Монах сделал несколько успокаивающих выдохов и вошел в воду. Та оказалась холодной как лед.  
Плавать Сюаньцзан не умел, но один из монахов рассказывал ему, что на спине очень легко удержаться на поверхности. Поэтому Сюаньцзан повернулся лицом к берегу, лег на воду, раскинув руки в стороны, и начал бить ногами. Как ни удивительно, это сработало — он не тонул и даже, кажется, двигался прочь от земли. Монах полностью погрузился в процесс и не замечал, что происходит вокруг, пока его руки не коснулось что-то мокрое и холодное. Сюаньцзан испуганно повернулся и встретился взглядом с бабуином.

— Спокойно, — сказал тот. — Это всего лишь я. Приплыл предупредить, что сейчас начнется. Держись и не сбивайся с курса! Я буду рядом.

С этими словами обезьяна ушла под воду, выпустив на поверхность стаю пузырей.

Монах закрыл глаза и начал грести еще и руками, чтобы плыть быстрее. Море под ним, до сих пор спокойное, заколыхалось и пошло волнами, так что теперь Сюаньцзана носило вверх и вниз, как на гигантских качелях. От этого кружилась голова и тошнило. Волны становились все больше и больше, пока наконец не начали подниматься огромными стенами воды, а затем с грохотом падать вниз. Одна из таких волн обрушилась на монаха, и его потянуло ко дну, закрутило и понесло куда-то. 

Сюаньцзан полностью потерял ориентацию, он не понимал, где здесь верх, а где низ. Он открыл глаза, чтобы определить, откуда идет свет, но вода оказалась такой мутной, что сквозь нее было ничего не разглядеть. А затем узкая обезьянья ладонь вцепилась в его запястье и потащила вбок. Сюаньцзан начал грести второй рукой, пытаясь помочь бабуину. Впереди что-то светилось — наверное, поверхность воды, — но воздух у монаха уже давно закончился, и он не знал, сможет ли выплыть. Обезьяна упрямо тащила его вперед. Монах попытался вспомнить мантру, хоть какую-нибудь, но мысли разбегались, не желая слушаться. Тогда он просто начал молиться Гуаньинь, как когда-то делал с тем начальником заставы. 

Течение пыталось нести его во все стороны одновременно, закручиваясь в водовороты и постоянно меняя направление, а затем все внезапно закончилось.

***

Сюаньцзан сидел на трухлявой коряге посреди лесной поляны. Рядом, в точно такой же позе, сидела натужно дышащая обезьяна. То, что бабуин уселся по-человечески, сложив руки на груди, было бы даже забавно, если бы Сюаньцзану сейчас было до этого дело. Но монах просто ловил воздух ртом, радуясь тому, что снова может дышать.

— Ну ладно, — произнесла обезьяна наконец. — Я понял. Князь Бык заметил меня еще тогда, в пустыне, и теперь специально создает такие иллюзии, которые заставляют меня показаться. Я ведь давно за тобой слежу, еще с того момента, когда ты шел вдвоем с тем подозрительным типом. Согласен? Ведь для того, чтобы тебя запутать, все эти ужасы не так уж и нужны — хватило бы мирного пейзажа. Ты заснул бы в каком-нибудь лесу под деревом и проспал пару дней. А может, демон просто внушил бы тебе, что ты уже дошел до оазиса, и ты умер бы от жажды, пытаясь напиться несуществующей водой. Но он делает так, что мне приходится постоянно показываться и тебя спасать. Значит, его цель я.

Бабуин поднялся на задние лапы и начал бить себя в грудь, яростно вереща.

— Выходи, трус! — закричал он. — Появись! Думаешь, я тебя боюсь? Да пусть я всего лишь шерстинка Царя Обезьян, но справлюсь с тобой одной левой!

В ответ на его вызов один из кустов вдруг начал расти, постепенно синея и принимая человекоподобную форму. Две ветки стали рогами, еще две — огромными мускулистыми руками.

Пока Князь Бык превращался, окружающий мир поблек и растаял, а на его место вернулась пустыня, жаркая и безводная. Еще никогда в жизни Сюаньцзан не был так рад снова увидеть дюны Такла-Макана.

— Ну вот, а я все ждал, когда ты наконец появишься, — сказал синий демон, показывая клыки. — Я знал, что ты не выдержишь искушения, знал, что захочешь договориться с монашком — ведь у него ключ Будды. Только им можно снять печать с твоей темницы. Думаешь, ты один умеешь пользоваться радио? Разговор бодхисатвы с тем кораблем, приземлившимся в Индии, слышали многие. И я уверен, что они все теперь жаждут поймать монаха и заполучить ключ. Но не я, нет! Мне ни к чему эта побрякушка. Я просто хочу тебе отомстить за то, что ты разрушил мой брак, соблазнив жену!

В голову Сюаньцзану пришла внезапная мысль — а не рассчитывала ли Гуаньинь на то, что он встретит обезьяну? Может быть, она с самого начала предвидела, что та поможет монаху в пустыне? Но нет, это объяснение было слишком уж притянуто за уши. Бодхисатва не могла рассчитать все заранее, да и вообще никак не могла знать об обезьяне, заточенной где-то в Сумеречных землях печатью Будды.

— Ладно, ладно, — произнес бабуин, нагло скалясь. — Хватит болтать, внучок! Получи-ка лучше посохом по голове! — Затем он повернулся к монаху и, вытянув вперед палец, произнес одно только слово: — Беги!

Сюаньцзан проследил, куда указывала обезьяна, и увидел над горизонтом пальмы: они висели в воздухе вверх ногами.

— Но это иллюзия! — воскликнул он.

— Обычный мираж пустыни, а не иллюзия демона, идиот. Он выведет тебя к оазису! Вперед, а я задержу быка. И не забудь, что ты должен меня освободить! Помни, Гора Пяти Пальцев! Сними печать своим ключом!

Сюаньцзан поднялся на ноги и побежал, а за его спиной пустыня поднималась гигантскими волнами, толпами мертвецов, огромными бесплотными призраками и стадами разъяренных быков с полыхающими огнем глазами. Всех их бесстрашно встречала маленькая наглая обезьяна с палкой в руке.


End file.
